


And Eat it Too

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hormonal Castiel, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Benny and Dean attempt to surprise their frustrated, pregnant mate with a pie that Castiel has been craving for weeks. Attempt being the key word...





	And Eat it Too

Dean walks into the house, his arms full of bags of groceries. His alpha mate, Benny, places his fingers on his lips so Dean keeps as quiet as he can as he makes his way towards their kitchen. He sets the bags down on their kitchen table before turning around and pulling Benny into his arms. He gives the alpha a chaste kiss before whispering, “he’s napping?”

“Yeah. Just fell asleep so we should have time to put this together and have it ready for when he wakes up.”

Dean nods his head, getting straight to work taking all of the ingredients out of the bags. He sets out the powdered sugar, whipped cream, cream cheese, chocolate, and pre-made graham cracker crust on the table. Then he goes ahead and gets everything opened, tossing the packaging into the trash. 

“This shouldn’t be too tough,” Benny murmurs beside him, eyeing the ingredients. “All we have to do is follow the instructions you printed off and we’ll finally make our omega happy again.”

Castiel’s in his third trimester, which has him feeling large and irritated most of the time. He never takes it out on either of his mates but Dean and Benny still want to do something to cheer their mate up. Cas has been craving french silk pie for weeks now but none of the bakeries in town had any, much to their dismay. It’s gotten to the point that Cas literally cried himself to sleep last night because they still hadn’t been able to buy any. So Dean and Benny have taken matters into their own hands. They are making their omega his damn pie!

“Okay,” Benny says next to him, looking down at the paper. “First step is to melt the chocolate.” Benny picks up the package of chocolate. “It says 4 ounces of chocolate and this is an 8 ounce bar of bittersweet? Whatever that means. So I guess I’m just break it in half and then melting it in the microwave.”

Dean smiles at his mate maticulously cutting the chocolate in half before placing it in a bowl and putting it in the microwave. He looks down at the instructions which took him forever to find. Apparently pregnant people can’t have French Silk Pie unless it’s altered, due to it normally having raw eggs in it. “Next up, we have to beat the cream cheese.”

Dean grabs another bowl. He pulls the edges apart on the grey packaging until the blob of cream cheese plops into the bowl. Dean uses a fork to mash it up until its soft before beating it as best as he can. It’s still a tiny bit chunky but he just shrugs, it’ll be fine.

“What’s next, Cher,” Benny asks, bringing the melted chocolate over to the table.

“Add two cups of powdered sugar and then the cooled chocolate.”

Dean grabs the sugar as Benny pours the chocolate into the bowl. As Dean dumps the sugar in, it poofs up into a cloud of white. Benny begins to stir it, only a little bit falling from the sides of the bowl. 

Once everything is mixed and looking pretty good, Dean grabs the pie crust. Benny pours it in, taking his time scrapping the sides of the bowl. 

“We make a good team,” Dean says with an easy smile, glad this pie wasn’t too tough. If it’s this easy, there’s no reason that they can’t make it for Cas again in the future.

“We do,” Benny says before leaning forward and pulling Dean into a kiss. 

Dean puts the remaining whipped cream on top of the pie before putting into the fridge. The alphas take their time cleaning up the kitchen, which was only slightly a disaster, before walking hand in hand towards their bedroom. 

In the middle of their bed, Cas has taken their blankets and pillows, surrounded himself in a nest for his nap. He looks so cute all snuggled up like that. 

Benny gets on one side of Cas while Dean snuggles up to the other side. As they both get comfortable, hands intertwined on top of Cas’ belly, their omega begins to stir. 

“Hey,” Dean whispers. “We didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Castiel doesn’t even open his eyes as he murmurs. “That’s okay. I was needing my alphas anyway. My nest was feeling too lonely.”

Benny leans over, tucking his face against Cas’ neck. “I’m sorry, Mon Cher. If I would have known that I would have stayed in the nest with you.”

Castiel’s lips pull up into a gentle smile as he sighs contently. “I love you both.”

Dean will never get tired of hearing that from his mate. “We love you too, Cas. And we have a little surprise for you, babe.”

Cas’ scent changes immediately, smelling of content, happy omega. Dean buries his nose in Cas’ neck, greedily taking it in until his omega smacks them both, pushing them away so he can roll out of bed. 

At eight months pregnant, Castiel has a large round belly that both Dean and Benny adore but often causes Cas discomfort and frustation. Like right now for example, when Benny has to help him roll out of bed because his belly causes his balance to be off. 

“Okay,” Cas says once he’s finally on his feet. “Direct me to my surprise.”

Dean chuckles as he places a hand on Cas’ back, directing him towards the kitchen. He lets Castiel sit down at the kitchen table while Benny grabs the pie from the fridge. 

Dean and Benny stand on the other side of the table as Benny places the pie in front of Cas, both alphas wearing matching, blinding smiles of pride. Cas’ face looks between them and the pie as his smile slowly grows. 

“Is this what I think it is?”

Benny nods. “It is. We made it ourselves.”

“Oh my god!” Castiel squeals as Dean hands him a fork. 

“We had to make it a little differently so it wouldn’t have raw eggs in it but the reviews say it should taste about the same.”

Castiel’s eyes soften as he gazes up at his alphas. “Thank you for making sure it was safe for me to eat. I love you both so much and I’m the luckiest omega in the world to have you both.”

Cas picks up the fork and grabs a giant scoop before popping it into his mouth. Both of the alphas watch as the omega chews slowly, eyes staring down at the pie in front of him. They’re waiting for a reaction but Cas just keeps looking down at the pie with a frown on his face. The smell of salty tears hits Dean’s nose. 

“Baby,” Dean whispers as his knee jerk reaction kicks in to soothe his omega. He quickly runs over to the other side of the table, wrapping his arms around Cas, unsurprised that Benny’s on the other side doing the same thing. 

“What’s the matter, Sugar?” Benny asks.

Castiel lets out a choked sob as he lets go of the fork and lets himself be buried in his alpha’s arms. When he’s finally calmed down a bit he begins speaking. “You were both so kind to make me a french silk pie and I feel so aweful now.”

“Don’t feel bad, baby,” Dean soothes, running fingers over the back of Cas’ neck. 

“You went to all that trouble and somehow my tastebuds are broken!”

Dean looks over Cas’ head to look at Benny, both wearing matching looks of confusion.

“What do you mean your tastebuds are broken?”

“That pie is disgusting!” Cas cries, beginning to cry again. 

“Shh,” Benny cooes. “It’s alright if you don’t like it.”

Dean picks the fork up and takes a bite of the cake and immediately spits it out onto the table. “Fuck that’s nasty.”

Castiel turns hopeful eyes towards Dean. “You mean the baby didn’t break my tastebuds?”

Benny snorts beside Cas. “Of course not, Cher. But is it really that bad?” Benny sticks his finger in the pie, popping it into his mouth and grimacing. “Yep. It really is that bad.”

All three of them giggle at how absurd the situation is. “How did you manage to make the pie taste like that?” Castiel asks. 

Benny walks over to the garbage, making a little victory noise. “Wasn’t my fault!”

“Wasn’t my fault either,” Dean states. “I followed the instructions word for word.”

“But did you read the labels on the ingredients word for word?”

Dean’s face begins to flush. “I thought so?”

Benny tosses the cream cheese box onto the table in front of him and Cas and Cas begins to giggle. “You bought veggie spread cream cheese. No wonder the pie tasted so fucking nasty!”

Dean turns towards his omega. “I’m so sorry, baby. I fucked up the surprise for you.”

Cas takes Dean’s face in his hands, forcing the alpha to look into Cas’ blue eyes. “I love you. Thank you for putting the effort in to please me. You’re a good alpha, Dean.”

Cas’ eyes begin to fill with tears again as Benny kneels down behind Dean, wrapping Dean up in his big arms. 

“Are these happy tears or more frustrated tears, Cher?” Benny murmurs, gently caressing Cas’ thigh. 

“Both?” Cas says with a snort, letting the tears fall without fear of judgement. “I’m happy that I have you both but I’m also frustrated because I’ve had an erection since I found you both in my nest but I ignored it since I was getting a surprise but now that the surprise is trash I’m just really, really horny.” The last part comes out as a high pitched whine. 

“We can help with that, omega ours,” Dean purrs before standing up and gently lifting Cas into his arms. 

Benny lays a kiss against Dean’s forehead before doing the same to Cas. 

“We’ll always be here to take care of you, Cas.” Then Benny adds, “even if our plans end with us skipping dessert and jumping back into bed.”


End file.
